Kitsune in Hogwarts
by izzywizzyme
Summary: 1st Fic. Naruto finds his world upside down. With the orders from Kami-sama himself he starts his next misson. His new mission protect and help one Harry Potter. May change rating.


Ok this is my first fan fiction, please be kind and patient with me.

No idea at the moment if there will be any pairings yaoi or straight.

I shall also be ignoring some plot from the manga, its my story so meh I can do what I wish to it.

Speaking

_Jutsu and thoughts_

**Demon speaking**

_**Demon thoughts**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry potter.

Now on with the story!

**Chapter One – Lost and Found**

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she finally found her friend and team mate after three years of searching after the Akatsuki had kidnapped him. He looked awful, nothing like his former self, malnourished beyond belief, scars from physical torture. His hands and legs shackled. Bright blond hair and blue eyes were dull to his once bright eyes and hair. His ears twitched and turned to where the sound came from.

_Wait his ears turned towards me. _

She took a good look at Naruto she saw two dirty grey with black tipped fox ears protruding from his hair and nine tails with the same colour pattern wrapped around his body.

"What have they done to you Naruto." Sakura whispered to herself.

Remembering her orders of what to do if she found him she turned on her headset and spoke quietly in case enemy shinobi were still around "Kakashi-sensei come to my location quickly. I've found Naruto. Just you, looks like he's been tortured. I don't want to overwhelm him. "

"Rodger Sakura." Kakashi replied.

Grumbles from the rest of the team were heard over the headsets.

With Kakashi on the way she slowly started walking towards Naruto with the intention to start healing him. Speaking reassurances softly as she went, but when she got within five feet of him he started hissing quietly and seemed to fold in on himself. Sakura stopped, _best wait for Kakashi-sensei in case anything happens. _Sensing that she had stopped he started to relax again.

A few minutes later and Kakashi ran into the room. Seeing where Sakura was looking turned and gasped hoarsely "Naruto." And started towards Naruto, once again he hissed and folded in on himself. Kakashi noticing the eyes and tail started to get worried about if the Kyuubi had taken over. Slowly he reached to his hitai-ate and pulled it up relieving his sharingan eye. He looked over at Sakura and nodded. It was the real Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, looks at us. Please. Its Sakura and Kakashi." Sakura pleaded.

Once again there was only a twitch of his ears. But they heard muttering "Its not real Kyu. They never are why is this time any different?" His voice had changed not much but it had changed. Even though it was hoarse it sounded strangely lyrical and angelic.

_This is bad. He's talking to the fox. _Thought worriedly Kakashi.

Suddenly Naruto turned to look at them, lifted his hand and stabbed his leg with claw like nails. Blood dripped down his leg. Kakashi and Sakura looked on aghast.

_He thinks this is a genjitsu _they thought together.

"Well you didn't waver or vanish... so maybe this time I can trust you... maybe." Naruto let out a sigh "Do what you will Sakura, Kaka-sensei."

He stood up, and wobbled. Hands came to help steady himself, Naruto saw this and jerk away falling onto his ass. "Sorry, but don't touch me."

Getting back to his feet he tried to walk forward and stumbled. Looking at his feet he remembered that the Akatsuki had placed handcuffs with chakra suppression seals on him. _Well having them on for so long its reasonable to forget about them. _Out loud Naruto asked "Kaka-sensei can you get these cuffs off?"

"Are you sure Naruto? I will have to get close to you and most likely touch you as well."

"I will try and cope."

Kakashi crouched down and slowly made his way over to Naruto. Once next to him he noticed Naruto was shaking like a leaf. Sighing Kakashi got to work, it took a while but finally with a loud chinking sound the hand a leg cuffs fell to the ground.

"Finally..." Naruto said, his chakra hitting his system the first time in so many years. He felt whole. All of a sudden he pitched forward and fainted a small smile playing at his lips.

"Lets go home." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi scooped Naruto up "Yeah, lets go home" he said quietly, and carried him out of the room bridal style. Kakashi spoke into his headset "Found package, get ready to leave. Meet out in the front."

"Errrmmm, Kakashi-sensei do you think we should place a genjitsu around Naruto? For the ears and tails." Sakura asked.

"That is a good idea."

**A/N Not as long as I would've hoped but its a start and they will only get longer! See you all for the next chapter ^_^ **


End file.
